


Falling Apart, Falling Together

by My_Untold_Lies



Series: What We Figured Out [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Polyamory, Teasing, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Untold_Lies/pseuds/My_Untold_Lies
Summary: Rob and Rich are trying to figure out how to balance their relationships. Mollie is trying to figure out what she really wants, and it's slowly driving Rob crazy. He just wants all the people in his life to be happy so that he can stop worrying about this... well worry about it less at least.





	1. Some Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thank you all for being patient with me in getting this out! A special thank you to LongCat and Hudine for helping me edit and cheering me on. 
> 
> You will notice that I have changed how I spell Mollies name. I still need to go back and change it from Molly to Mollie in What We Missed... but we will see when I get around to that :)
> 
> I can't think if there was anything else I wanted to say... oh yeah... Enjoy :)

Rob puttered around the kitchen trying to keep himself calm. Rich was coming over, it was going to be the first time since they had gotten together that they were going to have alone time. Mollie was at work, the kids were at school. He and Rich had taken the day off because they needed it, and there was little they could do until they had responses from people. Added to that they had been going non-stop and were both exhausted. They still had a week till they left for Rome and they really needed to talk. They needed to make sure they were on the same page with all of this heading into their trip, he really didn't want any misunderstandings between them when things were as up in the air as they were with Mollie. 

He wanted to go pick up his guitar and play to ease his nerves a bit, but he didn’t want to get lost in the music and miss Rich arriving. He fiddled with his phone, wondering where the other man was, he had texted twenty minutes ago saying he was going to pick up food. He was about to text when he hears the front door open.

"Robbie?" He hears Rich call.

"Hey!" He stepped out of the kitchen and into Rich's line of sight. 

"I brought lunch," Rich held up the bag, pulling Rob to him with his free hand and kissing him softly in greeting.

"Thank goodness I was starting to wonder if you had gotten lost," Rob tried to deflect just how nervous he had been. 

"Awe Robbie, never," Rich squeezed him before guiding him back to the kitchen, "Now we should eat."

Rich set the bag on the counter and began pulling out the burgers. He scooted Rob's food towards him. "I was thinking about Rome,” Rob started, unwrapping his burger.

"What 'bout it?"

"What are we going to do about ya know?" Rob gestured between the two of them and Rich looked confused for a second before realizing what Rob was trying to ask.

"Oh! Uh, well, do you want people to know?" 

"We haven't exactly been subtle here. I mean the whole office knows. I haven't said anything to the band but you’re around all the time so... who knows what they think anymore." Rob examined his food before digging in. "I mean, I like where our relationship is, and I don't mind people knowing. I just don't think it would be great for any of us if it was all over the place."

"Robbie, we can just be open with the rest of the cast, they will keep things quiet,” Rich told him, not quite sure what it was that Rob wanted from this conversation.

"But, I want to share a room." 

"That doesn't mean that we can't be just out to the cast." Rich was fairly certain that it would mean they would be out to a whole other group that was a bit less trustworthy. He loved the volunteers but many of them were fans and that could spread around if one of them decided to talk. 

"What if... what if people find out."

"Rob!" Rich reached out and put his hand on Rob's. "We can't live in 'what-if' land. Neither of us would ever do anything if we just what if'd all the time."

"Will you share a bed with me?" Rich tried to keep his balance with the loosely associated questions and doubts. Rob had been thinking about these things for days. He had made the decision to ask and now he was incredibly nervous about the whole situation. 

"Fine, but it will mean that we have to change the reservation at the hotel."

"Worth it," Rich laughed at Rob's swing in confidence. “I just worry.”

Rich snorted, Rob saying that he was just worried was a bit of an understatement, the man could get worked up over the littlest things sometimes. Not that this was little, if it got out that they were doing this, whatever this was exactly, things could get unpleasant. There would be accusations that they were cheating, not the worst thing that could happen, but it would be hard on everyone involved. “Just don’t beat the dead horse too long.”

“Seriously?” Rob laughed. “The fuck does that even mean.”

“Well Robert, the horse is dead, no matter what you do it isn't going to change.”

“Whatever,” Rob huffed, “I’m just glad that I don’t have to twist your arm to get you to share the bed with me this time.”

“This is different.”

“Is it?”

“Well, yes,” Rich leaned back shrugging, “This time we are together, not just friends, Dick don’t cuddle with friends.”

“Oh? I'm not your friend any more?” Rob teased.

“Babe, you've made it to a whole new tier, and it’s a very exclusive club.” Rich’s smirk vanished quickly as he realized they had another rather serious issue they needed to touch on. “Robbie, we got one other thing about Rome to talk about.”

“Okay,” Rob said cautiously. 

“I don’t think it’s too bad, just, important.”

“What's up?” Rob tried not to fidget, some of his earlier nerves returning. He really didn't think it was bad, since Rich had just agreed to some rather big relationship things.

“It’s not exactly just about Rome, but kinda. I mean it’s possible, but it’s not really something we've talked about.” 

“Babe, spit it out. You’re starting to sound like your doing an impression of me.” Rob prodded, keeping his voice light. 

“Sex.” 

“Oh!” Rob stared at him for a long moment, trying to get his brain to work again, sure he had thought about sex and Rich in the same thought, more than once, but he was not sure quite what to say to that proclamation.

“We should probably talk about us and sex.”

“I—I—I was thinking that we, umm, we would get there when, well, when we get there,” Rob stuttered out finally.

“I don’t think it gets to work that way with two guys.”

“I—Rich, we've kinda got a long way to go before I am comfortable really with, with, with, penetration. I, um, I think, working up to that is going to, well you know, take a bit. I— I—“

“Whoa, yeah, ok. Slow, we can do that.”

“Not like glacial though. You know as well as I do, there’s a lot more to all that then just sticking it places.” Rob’s embarrassment fading enough to tease. 

“Is that so?” Rich raised an eyebrow.

Rob stood up and stepped into Rich’s space, a hand settling on Rich’s thigh. “Like kissing.” 

"A good place to start," Rich pulled Rob closer, kissing him gently.

“And touching.” Rob said grinning against his mouth, sliding his hand teasingly close to his crotch. 

“Jeas-us, Robbie!” Rich grabbed his hand stopping its movement, his other hand coming up to Rob’s side tickling him. Rob squirmed away nearly running into the bar stool he had recently vacated. “I’m not doing this in your kitchen, you asshole.”

“What? You don’t want to be bent over the counter?”

“No!” Rich stood up, finding himself inches from Rob. “I am old, that is uncomfortable, and probably bad for my back.”

Rob grabbed his hand and moved them out of the kitchen. “We could always try the couch, old man.”

“Fine. But for future reference, I prefer beds,” his haughty tone making Rob laugh, “However, for you I can make and exception.”

“Is that so.” Rob pushed him back onto the sofa, before kneeling over his lap. “Too good to make out like teenagers?”

“Never.” Rich pulled him forward by his hips. Rob bent his head and kissed the other man, gradually increasing the intensity. He pulled back panting, his hands sneaking down under Rich’s t-shirt seeking skin. Rob bent his head to the skin of Rich’s neck, nipping lightly at sensitive places making Rich whine. Rich’s fingers tangled in Rob’s hair, guiding him back up so he could kiss him again.

“What the fuck?” Rob’s head popped up to see Mollie staring open mouthed at them.

“Mollie, I thought you had to work late today,” Rob said shocked to see her, knowing immediately that was the wrong thing to say. He checked the clock and saw he still had another hour before he was supposed to go pick up the kids and she had told him this morning that she wouldn’t be back till late because she had meetings. Rich shifted, feeling rather awkward, Mollie clearly not happy walking in on them making out. He felt like he was the other woman getting caught with the wife's husband, though he had been under the assumption that all parties were ok with what was happening.

“I had a break, I knew you were going to be home. I thought… You know it doesn’t matter what I thought. I didn’t realize you would have company.” 

“I told you he was coming over.” Rob sighed, he clambered off of Rich’s lap and then held a hand out for Rich, pulling him into a standing position as well.

“Robbie, I think I’ll head out, text me if you need me.” Rich said gently, before tipping Rob’s face towards him and giving him a soft kiss, a reminder that he cared about him even when things might get complicated.

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Rob smiled at him before letting him passed and turning back to Mollie. “I told you this morning that he would be over this afternoon, and you said ok. I don’t understand why him being here is clearly such a problem for you.”

“I was just surprised,” Mollie took a step forward, with a placating gesture.

“I don’t understand why though? You act like all of this is such a surprise, that it’s not what you really want but then you go and push me and him together. I am getting tired of the hot and cold.” His frustration bleeding through, he didn’t want to yell, but he could feel his anger boiling under the surface as he tried to keep things somewhat calm.

“I said it was ok,” She snapped back, “and I told you that I didn’t care as long as I didn’t see it.” 

“You want me to run around pretending that I am not having this other relationship, and pretend that nothing has changed. I can’t do that. It’s not who I am, and its not how I want to be.” 

“Its so weird for me to see you with someone else. I don’t mind that you’re with him, I just… You know what I am going back to work. I didn’t want to deal with this right now, and I just can’t.”

“So your going to start a fight and then run away because you don’t want to deal with the situation.” Rob crossed his arms, this was not how this afternoon was supposed to go. “Great.”

“I want to be able to have a grown up discussion about this. I came home cause I needed a bit of down time not to have an in-depth discussion of your love life. I will see you later this evening.” Mollie left him standing alone in the living room. Wondering what had just happened to the fun afternoon he had planned with Rich.


	2. Arrival

“Rich!” Rob cried as he dragged his luggage out of the trunk of the taxi. The taxi driver had tried to do it for them, but Rob was feeling stubborn and wanted to do things for himself. They had landed about forty minutes ago and they were both a bit tired. The plane flight hadn’t been too bad except that it was still fourteen hours. 

“What?” Rich asked arranging his own bags. He was waiting for Rob near by, having already grabbed his bags. He glanced over at his travel worn friend, lover, boyfriend, whatever he was supposed to call him anymore.

“Help.” Rob struggled for a second before Rich realized what had happened and unhooked the bag that Rob was struggling with from the little hook it had gotten stuck on in the trunk, “Thanks.”

“Course.” Rich waited, watching while Rob got himself situated with his luggage and his guitar. 

“I’m ready, let’s go!” The pair headed into the beautiful hotel. It was one they had stayed in for several years, and they were amazed every time they walked in. It was nothing like the hotels they got in the states that were just a step up from motel rooms. “Ready for this?”

“Of course,” Rich stepped up to the reception counter, “Hi, we need to check in.”

“Hello, what’s your name?” The woman at the counter asked them cheerfully, her Italian accent slightly difficult to understand, though they were getting quicker at being able to decipher it these days after having been to so many of these Con’s.

“Richard Speight Jr. this is Rob Benedict,” Rich said pointing to himself and then Rob. He could feel Rob’s discomfort at the situation, his fidgeting was not helping Rich stay calm himself.

“Just a moment.” she began doing something on the computer. Rich glanced at Rob and then turned back to the young woman.

“Ma’am I have a question,” he said as politely as he could. 

“What can I do for you?” she asked, not really looking up from what she was doing.

“I was wondering if we could change our reservation from two rooms to a single one,” Rich asked, he fiddled with the handle of his suitcase, this was terrifying even though it would not be a huge deal if she said no. They had not made the reservation, there were going to be a few questions from the people running the convention about this, but it really didn’t matter. 

“Let me see what we have available.” The woman began tapping on the computer again. 

"Rich, we should go to that place down the street for dinner,” Rob said, from where he was glancing through one of the brochures about the area. He was clearly trying to distract them both from the nerves of asking for this.

"You think people would be up for that?” 

"It is tradition.” Rob gave him a look that said, of course this is going to happen. Things were going to run as much like usual as they could, no matter what their relationship status was.

"Alright it looks like we have a single room with a king sized bed on the fourth floor, will that work?” the receptionist informed them.

"That will be great,” Rich turned back to her, to finish getting them checked in. 

"Let me get keys for that room.” She walked into the office and came out with a pair of room cards. "Here you go, do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you for this.” Rich gestured with the room cards, feeling relieved that this part had gone so smoothly.

"Have a nice stay gentleman.” The receptionist waved at them as they headed off into the hotel.

The pair wrangled themselves into the elevator and riding up to the fourth floor. Their room was dominated by the huge bed, but had the standard chair and desk shoved into the space as well. It took them only a few minutes to get themselves settled in, it was easy enough with the number of times they had done it. The pair flopped onto the huge bed, settling so that their shoulders were touching. They laid there for a moment enjoying the quiet after the chaos of traveling.

"We should text the group, see who's here.” Rob dug his phone out of his pocket.

"I can't believe we are actually doing this.” Rich stared in awe at the ceiling, wondering what he had gotten himself into. Not that he was really going to complain about any of that, he wanted to do this, it just felt surreal after having said he would never do this for so many years.

“Huh?" Rob looked over at him.

"You talked me into sharing a bed with you."

"It only took me six years,” Rob commented offhandedly, in reference to the first time this could have happened all those years ago in Milan, as he texted the group about dinner, something that was hours away.

"What you didn't think about it before that?" Rich asked in surprise.

"Nope, didn't even think about it in any way other than as friends then either. Not till much later really."

"Oh."

“What, you think I spent years quietly pining for you?" Rob laughed, bumping Rich.

“You're the one who wrote the Kings of Con scripts for the most part.” He was prodding, he knew, but Rich couldn't help but be curious about Rob's feelings for him. He had only a vague idea about everything that had gone on in Rob’s head for all these years, sure they had been friends but they clearly hadn’t been sharing everything.

"Still fictional.” Rob shook his head. "I didn't even realize that I was pining for you till Mollie brought it up in the first place."

Rob's phone buzzed a few times with responses to his group text. "Who's ‘round?"

“Matt's asking what rooms we are in. Osric is in a cab. Sebastian says he can do dinner at seven. Several people already said that's fine.” Rob's fingers flew over the touch screen as he responded to everyone who had texted back, "I let Matt know what room we are in.”

“Oh, he coming by?”

“Don’t know.” Rob shrugged. “we’ve got a couple hours, wanna go out or stay here and watch TV in Italian?”

“I think I just want a nap, babe.” Rolling so his head was pillowed on Rob's shoulder, pretending that he was not cuddling.

“We can do that.” Smiling Rob kissed the top of his head before closing his eyes.

______

Rob groaned, there was someone knocking on the door. He tried to roll over only to find that he had been turned into a pillow by Rich who had an arm thrown across him. “Rich you gotta let me up.” Rich barley even shifted as Rob pushed on him. He squirmed, trying to wake the other man. “Rich! Lemme go.” 

It took him a few more tries to extract himself from Rich's grip, but when he did he made his way over to the door feeling a bit sleepy still. “Hey.” He answered the door to see Matt standing there looking impatient. 

“We’ve got to be to the restaurant in like a half an hour,” Matt complained when he saw how rumpled Rob looked.

“Nice to see you too. Why don’t you come in?” Rob raised an eyebrow at the other man, who seemed to have forgotten how to say hi first. “I’m gunna change my shirt.” 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Matt said as he took in Rich slowly waking up in the large and only bed in the room along with the fact that both of their luggages were sitting next to each other on the floor.

“What?” Rob asked as he rummaged slightly through his things to find a clean shirt. 

“You and Rich are sharing this room. It has one bed,” Stating the obvious, trying to pull all his thoughts together on the situation.

“Matt, could you be just a bit louder? I don’t think everyone in the hotel heard you.” Rich grumbled at Matt's loud proclamation of surprise. Sitting up on the bed he ignored their company, focusing only on Rob. “Robbie, I could use a clean shirt too.”

“Yes, dear,” Rob said teasingly before he turned and pulled another shirt out of Rich’s things, tossing it to him. Rich disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Matt and Rob in the room alone. “You got a problem with me and Rich sharing?”

“No, no, I was just you know surprised. Last I saw you two, you were fighting. You definitely didn't have anything figured out. Now we are in Rome, six weeks later and you two seem to have it all figured out.”

“Not even close to having it all figured out. It’s complicated, but we know better where we stand with each other.” Rob shrugged, straightening out the new shirt.

“So you’re together now?”

“Yes.” As much as Rob wanted to be a sarcastic shit about Matt's continued statements of the obvious he knew that now was not really the time. Truth be told he expected a lot of questions about his and Rich's relationship 

“What about your wives?” Another question Rob had entirely been expecting.

“They know, and are mostly ok with it,” Matt might be one of his best friends, but his and Mollie’s marital problems really were none of his business right now.

“That’s good. That’s good.” Rob hoped that Matt’s awkwardness about the situation was more about him coming to terms with it than being anything major.

Rich stepped out of the bathroom hair combed into submission and new shirt neatly tucked in. “I’m ready.”

“Right,” Rob stepped up and tucked himself into Rich’s side, Rich quietly putting an arm around his shoulders, “Matt?”

“Yeah, sure, let’s go.” Matt gestured to the door and followed them out into the hallway.


	3. Out with friends

“How was your flight?” Misha asked across the huge table that had been set up to accommodate their large group.

“Uneventful. Long as always.” Rob shrugged. “How was yours? You flew out from Vancouver didn’t you?”

“Yeah, me and Jensen did, had a layover in New York. Jared went down to Texas to meet up with his wife first.” 

“I asked Jaci if she ever wanted to come to Rome with us, and she just gave me this look like I was crazy,” Rich commented.

“You know why that is, babe,” Rob teased him. 

“Well, I didn’t ask this year. It was a couple years ago.” 

“So, you two have figured out the fact that you are both head over heals for each other,” came Misha’s reply, interrupting what would have turned into casual bickering.

“Sure, mostly.” Rob shrugged.

“Mostly?” Jensen asked raising an eyebrow at them from where he was sitting next to Misha.

“There are things that still need to get worked out, especially some of the logistics.” 

“We should talk. You two have the benefit of having someone who's dealt with this before.”

“We probably should make time to do that this weekend. I think there are some things we could use some advice on really.”

“Advice about what?” Mark asked as he sat down next to Rob.

“This and that,” Rob hedged, not really wanting to spread his relationship problems all over the place. 

“Of course, when did you get in?” Mark changed the subject accepting that he was not going to get the details of what they had been discussing.

“Just today, earlier this afternoon.”

“Didn’t see you around the hotel.”

“We decided to rest for a bit, we have been running on full for the last couple of weeks with Kings of Con filming starting up soon after we get back in the states.”

“How is that going?”

Rob found himself talking about Kings of Con for the rest of dinner, Rich would add to what he was saying from time to time. The people around them were enjoying asking them questions about the show, the production and everything else that revolved around it all. It was not surprising since half of them were actually in it and everyone was interested in the inner workings of production since they all worked in the field. 

Towards the end of dinner Rich actually stole a bite of the desert that Rob had gotten, something that would never have happened before with Rich’s distaste of eating things other people had touched. 

“That’s mine,” Rob grumbled quietly. 

“I know you don’t care.” Rich raised an eyebrow at him.

“So?” Rob mimicked his expression. “You’re going to have to pay me back.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“And how would you like me to do that.” Rich gave him a look that clearly said what he had in mind.

“For now, a bite of your pie.” Blushing Rob reached over and stealing a forkful, Rich laughed playfully pretending to try to keep him away from the pie. 

“You two!” Misha laughed at them, gently reminding them that they were still in public. 

“So, when did this happen?” Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

“W-w-what?” Rob turned, stuttering in surprise at being called out by Mark who had not been around them all that much at the last con.

“You two, together, it’s a thing, when did it happen?”

“Recently, last couple weeks.”

“So you’re going to be mushy the whole weekend.”

“I don’t know about that.” Rich looked a bit off put that anyone would think he was acting mushy in anyway. 

“You’re just going to have to behave in front of the fans. They are going to be on to you faster than you can say affair if you don’t.”

“It’s not technically an affair,” Rob hedged.

“It doesn’t matter and you know it,” came the rather sharp reply.

“Right.” Rob turned back to his desert and began picking at it again. Not feeling quite so enthusiastic as he had been a few minutes earlier.

“I think you would be surprised by the support of this fandom. They are quite supportive of their friends who are in the LGBT community and are not going to shun us just because we live a different lifestyle,” Rich stepped in, seeing that Rob was not holding up in this conversation. 

“That’s not who you have to be worried about, it’s the people who will hire you.”

“Perhaps. But we both have a lot of connections that won’t shun us,” Rich defended. He knew they were not going to come out with this, it was not something they had discussed, but until they had talked to their families, it was not the time. However, he did not want anyone telling them that they had to keep it secret because it was going to ruin their lives if it got out, “And anyway, that decision is ours and our wives. While we have not discussed it, we will not be bullied out of it just because everything might not work out in our lives.”

“Rich is correct,” Misha interjected, “This is a very new relationship, and while they have to be careful, it’s their decision where to take it.”

The waiter chose that moment to return and give everyone their checks. Paying for their food was a few more moments. They told the group they were heading out and would see them in the morning. Soon enough the pair found themselves on the street in the cool night air. It was busy out, a group of people passed them as they began walking slowly hand in hand back to the hotel. 

"That was uncomfortable," Rich sighed, this was not how he had envisioned their night going with the group.

"Not what I was expecting. I mean a part of me was just thinking that everyone would just be ok with it." Rob stopped, forcing Rich to stop next to him. "What are we going to do if this gets out to the fans? Should we worry about our careers? What will our kids think when they find out? What will our wives think if this gets out? I haven't ever told my mom that I'm not exactly straight."

"Whoah, whoah.” Rich's hands found their way to Rob's shoulders, pressing slightly harder than necessary for force Rob's attention onto him. "Slow your roll here Robbie. We will figure it out as things come up."

"Rich..."

"No, you know that not everyone agrees with everything. Right now, we are on our vacation. We are going to have a good time, we are going to be gross and lovey when we have the chance. And we certainly are not going to let anyone tell us that our relationship should be hidden." Rich reached back down and took Rob's hand back in his. "Now, we should see if we can find someplace to buy a bottle of wine on the way back to the room."

"Why are you so calm about this?” Rob asked, anxiety still clinging to him, as his mind tried to process all of the what-ifs it was coming up with.

"There is really nothing to worry about." 

“But."

"Nope, nothing. It's our relationship, we are grown ups who are in a pair of loving consenting relationships."

"I've never been very good at being a responsible adult."

"No one said you had to be responsible," Rich teased.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Matt shouted at them as he, Jensen, Misha and Osric worked their way through the street towards them. Rob and Rich paused looking back at them. 

"You know you could have just texted.” Rich laughed at them dodging through people to catch up.

"Whatever." The group caught up and Osric began leading the way back to the hotel. 

"Dinner did not end well,” Misha stated the obvious, "we were going to head back to Jensen's room, he has a suit, you two want to join us?"

Rich glanced at Rob who shrugged. "We can do that."

"Don't sound too excited," Matt teased. 

"As long as there is alcohol we are game," Rob chimed in, sounding much more like himself than he had a few minutes ago. 

Rich didn't let go of Rob's hand the whole way back to the hotel, no one commented. Behind them Misha and Jensen giggled about who knows what Matt kept up an entire commentary on everything they passed, as if trying to relieve his tension. Jensen opened the door to his suit, revealing a decent sized living space that had a door leading to the bathroom, and open to where the large bed stood. 

Rich crashed into one of the huge chairs pulling Rob down with him. "Rich!" Rob shouted in indignation.

"What?" Rich smirked and pulled Rob around slightly to kiss him.

"God, you two are sappy," Matt complained from the sofa he was now sharing with Jensen and Misha, Osric had taken up residence in the other chair. "Now, I know some of what's going on with you two, but some other details?"

"We are going to need alcohol for this." Rob said pointedly looking at Jensen who had promised that there would be alcohol. 

"Right." Jensen hopped up and grabbed beers for them all. Once they were all settled he turned back to the pair in question. "Well?"

"What do you want to know?" Rich asked, taking a sip from the beer. Rob shifted a bit to get more comfortable, he was not exactly sure he wanted to have this conversation but at this point it was a bit inevitable. 

"How'd this all start? How'd I miss this being a thing?” Jensen asked, looking between them like he was a bit lost with this new revelation. 

"Whoah now, one question at a time. Robbie, wanna take the question about how this mess started."

"Oh it's a mess now is it?" Rob teased, before turning his face back to the group. He started with the first fight he had had with Mollie all those weeks ago, and then about telling Rich. He explained how things changed between them and became awkward. He talked about Rich running away from their relationship and how crazy those couple of weeks were when they both realized how much they meant to each other. He told them about how they had finally gotten together and the fact that Mollie had been pushing him to do that but seemed to be incredibly hesitant to talk about it or the ramifications it had on their relationship, getting angry when he brought it up.

"Sounds like Rich is not exactly wrong about the state of your relationships." Matt shook his head. "How's Jaci doing with all this?"

"She's ok. I think she thinks this whole thing is just lust. But we've been able to talk a couple times and she's starting to get a better idea about everything. It's slow going.” He was glad he was here and not dealing with her poking and prodding about his relationship with Rob. While they were not fighting about it, she was very interested in every minute detail of their relationship.

"It's better than the constant contradiction that is Mollie.” Rob gave him that sad look, the one that said he really didn’t want to end up like his kings of con character trying to chase something that didn’t exist any more but he was desperate for it to be the way it was. 

“True." Rich ran a hand up and down his arm hoping it was a comforting gesture. 

"So you to are very early in this whole relationship thing,” Osric asked, trying to make sense of the situation. 

"Not really, we have been close for years, the only thing that's changed so far is how we express that and well seeing that it actually exists."

"That makes sense,” Matt put in, clearly understanding just how close the pair really were. 

"It's good to know I'm not being obtuse or something," Jensen commented, "So, how long do you think you can manage to keep it quiet?"

"How long did you manage to keep rumors from swirling that you and Misha were together?” Rich retorted, it was a well know fact that there had always been rumors swirling about Jensen and Misha, from the earliest cons they had done together. And Rich was not just going to roll over to Jensen’s jab, even if it was supposed to be friendly. 

"Rich!" Rob cried at his partner's retort.

"It's not something I plan on exactly trying to keep hushed up. I just figure most people won't notice any difference. They will be focused on Kings of Con stuff soon enough and won't even notice if we spend extra time together." Rich explained.

"Mostly that, we are together all the time anyway, rumors fly, but people don't look too close when they know you are friends and spend time together on set. We also show a lot of stuff about our families and that seems to deflect quite a bit." Jensen shrugged. "Plus, Vicky wrote that book on threesomes and pretty much made it easy for us to have this relationship without a lot of scrutiny."

"We don't have that particular luxury, but we do have kings of con and the conventions so those things let us get away with being close with out a lot of curiosity." Sipping his beer, rich pulled Rob even closer. 

"The problem is less with people finding out and more with making it all work.” Rob commented. Rich was starting to get worried about Rob this evening, he seemed rather down about his and Mollie’s relationship and it seemed that he was feeling almost like he should give up on that relationship. Rich really didn’t want that for Rob, Mollie was incredibly important to the other man and there should be no reason for him to lose her. 

"That is the trick to any stable relationship though.” Misha said sagely. 

"I think I would be ok with people knowing, the biggest problem really is the prying questions and the fact that right now I'd kinda have to lie about how Mollie is taking it, plus the kids don't know that anything has changed." Rob took a sip of beer. "That's going to be a hell of a conversation."

"Our kids really have grown up with it. They know that we love our wives and each other. Yours are a lot older that's going to be harder. I'd wait till you have things more settled with your wives really." Misha and Jensen shared a look. "I was wondering if it going ok between you two?"

"Yes, we are learning how we want to be together, it's made for a bit of a learning process, but we are getting there. I think more than anything it's finding time that is not work." Rich looked at Rob for confirmation.

"We have not had too much trouble yet. All of that will be tested when we get back. We start filming Kings of con fairly quickly.”

“Have you two even ever worked together before?”

“Not exactly, we do the cons together but we’ve never acted together. We have done a few scenes here and there already. We have the teaser and the first episode done for the most part. We have things planned out so it shouldn’t be too much of an issue.” Rich found himself rambling about the production process. 

“We are both a bit nervous about it really. It’s exciting but neither of us have done anything like this before. But we have so many friends involved that I think it’s going to be so much fun.” Rob saved him from the tangent that no one was really looking for. 

“As long as you think you can handle it.”

“You two work together all the time.”

“Well, we work best when neither of us are directing or in charge of each other in anyway. Otherwise things get tense between us,” Misha admitted.

“We have approached this as equals, partners in the creative process. We have taken charge of different things from, played to our strengths so hopefully that will continue to keep things as smooth sailing.” Rich squeezed Rob, giving him an affectionate kiss on the neck.

Rob looked down at his beer in disappointment upon realizing it was empty, he leaned forward and set it on the coffee table. Leaning back Rich handed him his empty as well, Rob raised his eyebrows at him, but took it and set it on the table as well.

“Would you two like another?” Jensen asked, clearly trying not to laugh at their interaction.

“Nope, I think we are going to head to bed. We need some rest before tomorrow. We have that tour in the morning and then meet and greets all afternoon.”

“Sounds good.” 

A chorus of Good Night’s followed them as they headed out of the room.


	4. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- this chapter is mostly porn.
> 
> So enjoy

Rob woke to light streaming through the curtains, glancing at the clock he realized that it was still early, they had almost three hours until they needed to be anywhere. He smiled, turning over to watch Rich sleep. The man's reddish blond hair peaking out from where he had the covers drawn up to his chin. 

It had been along time since he had been able to just relax first thing in the morning. Most days he was up early to help get the kids ready for school and make sure everyone had breakfast and lunch before they headed out. This morning none of that was necessary. He stretched and sighed. Thinking about home got him thinking about the stress his relationship with Rich as putting on his marriage.

Watching Rich sleep in the dim light of morning brought to the for front of his mind the reason that he couldn't just give this relationship up because it was making things difficult, and it was something that had really hit him in the last couple of days. He didn't just care about Rich, he had fallen head over heals for the man, it was not an infatuation or a crush or anything so fleeting. It felt like something that had always been a part of him. It was similar to how he felt about Mollie, deep and permanent and terrifying.

It scared him more realizing she was pushing him away and pushing him towards Rich. He didn’t want to be pushed out of her life, and he really didn’t want to be pushed out of his kids lives. He wanted to be a good father to them and one that was present in their lives. Nothing had changed that, not even his developing relationship with Rich. 

“Staring is creepy, love,” Rich muttered, his golden eyes fluttered open.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Rob couldn't help but feel a little sheepish.

“It’s fine. What're ya thinking about?”

“I was just thinking about how sexy you are, and how much I love you,” the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, he was not sure he really wanted to tell Rich those things yet, but there they were. He felt the panic sweep through him.

“You're the sexy one, come here.” Rich reached out towards him, and Rob slid over allowing himself to be tucked into Rich’s side. “That’s not all you've been thinking about.”

“How'd you know?”

“You get this little furrow, right here.” Rich tapped between his eyes. “When you are worrying about something.”

“I am concerned about Mollie," Rob said slowly, letting his thoughts order themselves so he could put his worries into words.

“She has made herself quite the concern.”

“I am afraid she is pushing me away.”

“Oh?”

“Like she doesn’t want us to be together anymore or something.”

“Hummm.” Rich responded quietly, running his hand up and down Rob’s back in a comforting gesture. He could feel the stress all of this was causing him. “What do you want?”

“What I have from the beginning of this, both of you. I love both of you. It’s different, but I need both of you.”

“Well, then when we get back we will figure out a way for that to happen. In the mean time, let’s enjoy our time in this beautiful city, in this room we are sharing and this huge bed that we have with out interruptions.” Rich pressed soft kisses to Rob’s face as he spoke. 

Rob tilted his head up to catch Rich’s lips in a gentle kiss. Rolling so he was partially on top of Rich he deepened the kiss. He let his thigh press down into Rich’s slowly filling cock.

“Robbie,” Rich hissed, Rob smirked at him rolling his hips again, “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Hopefully not today.” Rob kissed the corner of his mouth before nipping lightly at Rich’s lower lip. Rich’s tongue darted out to lick the spot Rob had just nipped. Taking this as an invitation Rob slipped his own tongue past the now open lips to explore the other man’s mouth. 

Rich let his hands run across Rob’s back, pulling him ever so slightly closer. One of his hands drifted down running over the curve of his butt, giving it a slight squeeze. 

“Riichhh,”Rob groaned. 

“Humm?”

“Can I… well… umm. would you mind if I, uh, blew you,” Rob stammered out, he knew what he wanted but asking, saying the words was always awkward. he always thought of the people who said if you couldn’t say it you weren’t ready to do it, if that was the truth he would never have managed to do anything sexy at all, even though he could sometimes managed to put it into songs. 

“Holy shit Rob, yes,” Rich nearly growled, bucking up against Rob.

Rob smiled as he kissed Rich again. He slowly began making his way down Rich’s body, peppering his chest and stomach with kisses. Tasting the other man’s warm skin. His hands ran across Rich’s thighs and then around to return the butt squeeze. 

He paused for a moment to take in the sight of his lovers cock, full and curving ever so slightly. Rob took a deep breath, it had been a very long time since he had done this. Even though he remembered the basics, faced with actually doing it, over thinking about it, he couldn’t help but freaking out a bit. Deciding it probably didn’t matter that much he leaned down and kissed the tip before taking it in his mouth.

Rich whined at the sensation. He tried to keep himself from bucking into Rob’s warm wet mouth. Rob let his tongue swirl around the head before drawing across Rich’s slit he tasted the salty precise beading there. Taking more into his mouth before hollowing out his cheeks sucking. It didn’t take him long to find a rhythm that had Rich writhing and panting. He moved one of his hands, from where it was griping Rich’s hip, to cup his balls. Rob gave them a gentle squeeze.

“Fuck,” Rich cried out at the new sensation, causing Rob to laugh around his cock with only made Rich swear more.

Rob shifted his had pressing his fingers into the space behind his balls. As he began rubbing tiny circles he looked up at Rich, meeting his hooded eyes.

“Rob, Im… Fuck… I’m going uh.. to come,” Rich groaned in warning.

Rob pulled back till he just had the tip in his mouth. Running his tongue along the ridge one last time before Rich came down his thought, repeating Rob’s name in a litany. 

Rob pulled back, Rich’s spent cock glistening with saliva and come. Rob wiped his face with a slightly disgruntled look. “I forgot how messy that is,” He grumbled, his own cock still standing proud. 

It took Rich a long moment to come down from his orgasm, he looked down and realized that Rob was jerking himself off with practiced motions. “Wait.” Rich rasped, moving himself more into Rob’s space.

He moved Rob’s hand and took over the stroking of his cock. It took a couple of tries before he was able to get the hang of doing this to someone else, but soon enough he had figured out the things that Rob liked. It didn’t take long for Rob to come, panting against Rich’s chest.

“We are going to have to do that more often.” Rob smiled and kissed Rich again.

“Yep.” Rich laid down pulling Rob with him. “Where’d’ya learn to give head like that?”

“I was a bit adventurous in collage.” Rob smirked

“Seriously?”

“Why do you sound so skeptical?”

“Because you seem like the type that would get all skittish about sex.”

“You’ve heard my music. I’m really not, just not used to talking about it.” Rob pushed Rich towards the edge of the bed, “Lets go, we need to get cleaned up.”

“Fine, fine.”


	5. Sorting details

“Thanks.” Rob smiled gratefully when Rich set a steaming cup of coffee down in front of him. He was composing a text to Mollie. He knew she had told him not to worry about them, but he wanted her to know that he was thinking about her even when he was spending time with Rich. 

“‘Course, anything interesting in the world,” Rich asked taking the seat across from him in the steadily filling dining room.

“Not really.” Rob set his phone down when the message was sent and focused on his breakfast. He couldn’t help but find this whole situation a bit odd. He had just gotten off with the man across from him not an hour earlier and now they were sitting having breakfast in the hotel trying to act like they were nothing but friends. He knew he shouldn't think like that, they were still intact friends. “When’s the tour this morning?”

“We have about an hour,” Rich commented.

“Good morning,” came the chipper greeting from Jason Mann’s as he joined them at the table, oblivious to everything that might be going on between his friends.

“Morning,” they replied nearly together.

“When did you get in last night?” Rich asked.

“Midnight. I was sad to miss dinner, I love that place.” Rob raised his eyebrows, for having gotten only a few hours of sleep the previous night Jason was looking refreshed. 

“It was good, missed you there,” Rob commented, “Only minor excitement.”

“Oh, anything happen i need to know about?” Jason asked between bites of his breakfast.

“I’ll have to tell you about it later,” Rob said as he finished his breakfast glancing around the room. Much of the cast was up and around getting breakfast and coffee. Sebastian was making Misha and Jensen laugh at some crazy story he was telling. Jared and Gen were making their way through breakfast options. Mark had just stumbled in looking worse for the wear while trying to get the coffee craft to work.

“Hey, Bobby.” Rich tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

“Humm?” Rob looked up at the man now standing next to him, warm golden eyes meeting his. He had to resist the urge to pull him down into a kiss. 

“We should go find the lovely con organizer before the city tour this morning.”

“Do we have time?” Rob asked uncertainly. He didn’t want to be late. He also wasn’t sure that he wanted to go talk to them.

“If we are quick.” Unfortunately it seemed like Rich was not going to let him get out of this.

“Right.” Rob stood, turning to Jason. “We gotta talk later. I saw you e-mail about the recording studio times.”

“Oh, good, I meant to ask you about that. We’ll catch up. What’s your room number?” Jason asked.

Rob gave it to him before he and Rich headed out to find the woman they needed to talk to. While they were getting ready this morning Rob had brought up the fact that they should tell her about the room change, at least to be polite, and Rich had shot him down. Which is of course why they are searching for her with the help of some of the convention volunteers. Rob knew they probably should have talked to her before they had made the changes to their room, but it was too late for that. They were just going to have to hope for the best. 

It was frustrating not to have someone specific to ask, but they had not been given their handlers for the con yet. And so it took them slightly longer than they were expecting to find who they were looking for. Eventually they were directed to wait in one of the small meeting rooms and she would be with them in a few minutes. 

Rob couldn’t help but fidget with his phone as they waited. He was not sure what to expect from all of this and he couldn’t help but thinking about worst case scenarios. 

“Rob, it’s going to be ok.” Rich placed a hand on his lover knee trying to sooth him. However, Rob was starting to get too keyed up for such simple things to calm him.

“I know, I know, I just don’t want this to be some kind of long term issue. I love Rome and this con.”

“While I am sure they already know, I doubt it will be a problem. Everything will work out.”

“Gentleman, good morning.” She came in and sat down across from them. “I have a feeling I know what this is about but tell me anyway.”

“We just wanted to tell you we changed our room,” Rich stated, “We wanted to make sure you knew so that our handlers can find us.”

“We were informed by the hotel. I was a bit shocked by the change, I had not been informed you desired a different space.”

“It was a last minute decision on our part.” Rich explained, and despite the fact that he looked completely confident Rob could feel the tension coming off his friend. 

“It seems unnecessary to share a room when you don’t need to.” Her tone suggested that she really didn’t understand and was rather skeptical of why they might want to do that, but was not going to directly ask. It felt just a bit like don’t ask, don’t tell, even though in a way they were rather loudly announcing it to those who knew what room they were staying in.

“It’s not a need so much as a want,” Rich explained appearing unfazed by her prodding.

“Right then. If you would be so kind as to inform me of any future changes to your arrangements before you make them, it would be appreciated.”

“Of course.” Rich leaned forward slightly, feeling that the meeting was over. Rob followed suit.

“Okay then.” She checked the time. “Tour starts in five minutes, you don’t want to be late.”

“Thank you for understanding,” Rob said, wanting to convey just how grateful they were that this didn't seem to be that big of an issue. 

“I’m not sure that I do. However, it’s not my business. Have a lovely time on the tour.”

They headed our into the lobby of the hotel where people had started to gather. Rob was a bit relieved by how well everything seemed to have gone, but he could still feel his anxiety bubbling just under the surface. He tried to let himself relax as they were swept into the familiar rhythm of the con. Talking with all the people who were thrilled to get to meet them.


	6. Subtle is not a strong suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small note at the before we start... I actually have a job, though it's not quite official yet. So I don't quite know what my schedule is going to look like. I am going to try to keep up with this, and keep posting Friday's. But yay money :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Across the room Rich could see Rob talking with a group of fans. He could see just how comfortable he was with the situation. His own group was having an in depth discussion about something to do with Gabriel, however it was rather muddled between their accents and the background noise of the room. He smiled to himself as he watched Rob throw his head back laughing.

"Rich, what do you think?" One of the young women in the group asked.

"I'm sorry, I missed the question?" He couldn't help but feel guilty as his attention snapped back to the group.

"We were just discussing the possibility for Gabriel to come back in the next season and why Chuck didn't have the time to bring him back."

"Ah. Well, since we can probably Agee that Gabriel is alive," he paused momentarily for the cheers that always accompanied that statement, "I think Chuck was not sure Gabriel would help and dealing with another one of his wayward and angry sons was probably enough.”

The group took off again from there and he tried to focus on the conversation but his attention kept drifting across the room to Rob. He was such a love struck idiot, people were going to notice if he didn’t lay off the starring. But he couldn’t help it, their relationship was so different and he was not quite sure how to behave around him. He had always been a bit drawn to his friend, but this, this was so different. 

In the last couple weeks he found himself wanting to spend more time with the man, and this morning had been amazing in so many ways, he was very interested in a repeat performance. He found himself smiling to himself.

“Uh, Rich?” The young woman to his right asked worriedly.

“Yes?”

“Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, why?” He had a pretty good idea of why she might be worried, he had been distracted the whole time.

“It’s just you have been particularly focused on Rob this evening and I just wanted to make sure all was well.”

“Oh, sorry my attention hasn't been on y’all,” Rich replied guiltily, he knew it was a problem and it was way worse getting called out on it than just knowing it was a thing. He had always promised himself to be present for these things.

“As long as everything’s alright.”

Rich focused more on trying to pay attention to the group he was talking to, though he still found his eyes drifting to rob every once in a while before he would refocus.

“You know how distracting it is to have your eyes on me all evening,” Rob whispered into Rich’s ear causing him to shiver. He met Rob’s bright blue eyes that were glittering with mischief.

“Is that so?” Rich caught the raised eyebrows of the young woman sitting next to him, but luckily he was saved from trying to explain by the group registering that Rob had joined them.

“Hi, Rob!”

“Hi, How are you? Has Rich been nice to you all?” Rob asked still leaning on the back of his chair.

“It was great. It has been great to talk to him.” One of the young woman got enough courage to talk.

“I’m glad.” Rob smiled brightly at her before turning his attention back to Rich. “You ready to get out of here?”

“Yes. Ladies it has been a wonderful evening and I am glad I got to talk to y’all.” There was a course of good nights, thank you’s and a round of hugs before they were able to head out.

“Hey, wait up!” Jason jogged over to them as they walked out of the slowly emptying hall.

“What’s up?” Rich asked

“Rob, you got time to chat about music stuff?”

“We were just heading upstairs,” Rob said glancing at Rich who shrugged, “Why don’t you come with?”

Rich wasn’t particularly concerned about what Jason might think about their relationship. He had always been an easy going guy and had similar views on the world. The trio chatted comfortably as they made their way up to Rob and Rich’s room.

“Rich, what’d I do with my key?” Rob asked feeling in his pockets.

“Did you leave it on the dresser this morning?”

“I don’t know,” Rob trailed off.

“Here let me,” Rich stepped into Rob’s personal space his front pressed to Rob’s back allowing him to reach the door. He placed a soft kiss on Rob’s neck as he pulled back from unlocking the door. “In we go.”

“Jason, in you e-mail you mentioned that your friend had some time for us to record starting next month?” Rob asked kicking off his shoes while Rich wandered into the bathroom grabbing a cup of water for himself.

“Uh, yeah,” Jason was hardly paying attention as he answered, clearly preoccupied by the fact that the pair were clearly sharing the room, “He, uh, has a studio about, uh twenty minutes from my house. We've worked together before.”

“That’s great. Im relieved we have some one. Louden Swain should mostly be in post production by then.”

“And Kings of Con will be done filming by then. It will be editing,” Rich commented sitting down on his side of the bed, “Pull up a seat.”

“Right,” Jason seemed a bit out of place watching his friends act so comfortable in sharing a bed.

“Rich, give me a sip,” Rob held his hand out for the cup which was willingly handed over, “Oh and don’t forget we have filming for Beyond Borders in August.”

“Yeah, but that won’t mess with you and Jason recording in July or even the tale end of June.”

“True.” Rob looked back over at Jason and realized something was off. “Uh, Jason?”

“Whats going on?” Jason helplessly gestured between the two of them.

“Oh.” Rob hadn’t even thought about needing to explain this more than letting him figure it out. “Well, me and Rich are together.”

“I kinda got that part, what about your wives? Your kids?”

“It’s not like we abandoned them, our wives know and approve.” Rich rolled his eyes as he explained.

“Just like that?”

“Not really, It's taken a lot of work and talking and sometimes it’s not so smooth. We have along way to go, but it’s mostly working out so far.”

“Oh,” was all Jason could manage as he looked at them and tried to work it all out in his head.

“Not everyone knows about this, we’d appreciate if you didn’t spread it around.”

“No, of course not.” Jason looked them over, clearly seeing how relaxed they were about all of this and that even though this was clearly new they were serious about their relationship. “Right, so yeah I have that lined up. We are going to need to ask around for someone to play bass and drums. Billy is playing guitar?”

“Yep. He was very excited about that. I have a couple people I will ask about the drummer.” Rob relaxed as they continued chatting about the finer details of everything that needed to get lined up. Rich continued watching him, adding in thoughts about any of what they were talking about as they went along. He was going to have to show Rob just how much he had been on his mind all day when Jason finally left.


	7. Rich gets what he's been thinking about

Rich was thrilled when Jason finally left them alone. He had hung out for about an hour, and it was getting a bit late. Rob wandered into the bathroom and Rich flopped down on the bed to wait for him.

“You know,” He heard Rob say from the bathroom, “it would be great if we could get some shopping done tomorrow. I think we should have time in the morning if we don’t sleep too long.”

“We don’t have anything in the morning?”

“Nope, nothing till our panel at 3.” Rob stepped back into the room and sat on the bed. “I saw this shop the other day and I want to go back there, they seemed to have some great clothes.”

“We can do that.” Rich sat up and moved close to Rob, his hand reaching up to run across his cheek. Rob’s eyes locked with his. They met in the middle, lips gliding together. 

“I guess you don't care what we do tomorrow, huh?” Rob laughed softly before continuing to kiss Rich, enjoying the intimacy of it.

“Not right now,” Rich replied, nipping at Robs lower lip.

“Oh, you want to play rough do you,” Rob teased pushing the other man onto his back pinning him to the bed. Kissing down his neck. His hand snuck between them to unbutton Rich’s shirt, fumbling only slightly as he worked his way through them, distracted by the taste and feeling of Rich underneath him.

“Wait,” Rich groaned, his arousal making it difficult for him to focus.

“What?” Rob pulled back concerned he had done something wrong. Rich pushed himself up slipping his shirt and undershirt over his head. “Oh.”

“Off with yours too.” Rich tugged slightly at the offending piece of clothing, licking his lips in anticipation.

“So demanding,” Rob grumbled as he tugged his own shirt off. The pair kissed before Rich let himself fall back onto the bed leaving Rob towering over him. “You're freaking gorgeous.”

“Ha, or not, but, thanks.” Rich looked a bit uncomfortable at the compliment. Rob kissed him silencing the automatic dismissal of praise. 

“Well, I think you are and I’m pretty sure that Jaci agrees with me, as do many fan girls.” Rob bent kissing Rich again. His hands and lips began exploring to find all the places that made Rich groan and wine and writhe under him. 

“Perhaps we should put a hold on talking about wives while we are doing this,” Rich panted at Rob who raised an eyebrow at him.

“Me talking about your wife doesn’t turn you on?”

“No, don’t freaking stop asshole,” Rich grumbled since Rob had stopped his exploration to tease Rich.

“As your majesty wishes.”

“Jesus fuck Robbie,” Rich swore as Rob ran his hand along the waistband of his jeans before popping the button. Rob placed a wet kiss on the newly exposed skin causing Rich to swear again. “Rooobbb.”

“Right, off with these,” Rob ordered, moving off Rich trying to rid himself of his own pants, managing to do it without falling over, something decidedly unsexy and often ruined the mood, not that he had experience with that. 

Rob clambered back onto the bed giving Rich a kiss as he got himself restitution. He lowered his body onto Rich's and let the electric warmth of skin to skin contact seep in. Rich gave him a mischievous grin before flipping them over.

"Fuck!" Rob shouted in surprise at the change in positions.

"Thinking about it," Rich kissed along Rob's neck.

"Rich?" Rob pushed on him a bit.

"What's up?" Rich asked concern washing across his face.

"I, um, not really up for, um, you know." Rob made vague gestures, causing Rich to look confused for a moment before registering what Rob was trying to tell him.

"Oh! Yeah. Something I have thought about, not what I was planning on right now." Rich explained awkwardly.

"Oh." Rob couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. He knew he wanted them to go all the way but at the same time he was scared. It wasn't something he had experience with. Sure he'd been with guys but it had been decades and this meant so much more than his previous short lived relationships. 

"We are going to plan for that other thing." 

"Right then." Rob smiled, and pushed himself up to kiss Rich again. "God, you amazing."

"Not god," Rich said with a smirk, "that's you."

"Dork." 

"But you love me for it," Rich smugly replied before going back to kissing his way across Rob's skin.

"That I do." Was the last coherent words he managed before Rich began sucking his nipple. "Riiicchh. Fuck, fuck."

Rob's hand tangled into the long strands of Rich's hair. Releasing the nipple he moved to the other. He tried to let go and just enjoy the feeling of Rich being in control. It was something he was used to just in other arenas. Thoughts fled completely when Rich began kissing his way down his stomach to his erect cock, something that had been rather ignored so far.

Rich kissed the tip and then moved back up Rob’s body far more quickly than he had moved downward. This action lined their erections up. He reached over and grabbed the lube from where it had been set on the nightstand and poured a bit on his hand before wrapping both of their cocks in his hand and slowly started jacking them both off.

Rob quietly chanted Rich’s name between kisses as he drew closer to his climax. Rich could feel himself getting close as well and he rested his forehead on Rob’s. The pair came one right after the other. Rich shifting so that he was not lying directly on top of Rob as they lay catching their breath. 

“You know, we are going to have to find time to do this once we get home,” Rob said kissing Rich on the head when he could breath again.

“Yep.”

“Right, move your lazy butt, I'm getting sticky,” Rob pushed gently on Rich getting him to roll over so Rob could get up and wonder back to the bathroom, Rich following a moment later.

“You would really want to go shopping tomorrow morning? We could stay in bed all day.”

“Yes, I need presents for my kids and Mollie always likes things. Plus it would be nice to get a new shirt or something.”

“Fine, fine,” Rich grumbled as they settled back into the bed finding a comfortable arrangement to fall asleep in.


	8. A Shopping Adventure

”Riich, come on!” Rob almost whined. They were making their way down the street towards the shop that Rob had been particularly enthusiastic to go to. They had already spent time in one of those touristy shops that sold little nicknacks that were great for souvenirs. Rich was carrying a small bag that held gifts for his three boys and was really only so interested in hitting this clothing shop. Neither of them were really in need of new clothes.

His reluctance was apparently showing up in the speed he was walking because Rob was trying to get him to hurry up and stop dawdling. “Robbie, it is still going to be there even if it takes us an hour to walk there.”

“I know, but I want to get a couple things and then eat lunch before we have to go back and do convention things.”

Rich shrugged, they still had almost three hours till they had to be back at the convention center and he really doubted that it would take them that much time to shop and eat, especially since they were only two doors down from where the shop was.

“Rich?”

“Hum?”

“What do you think about going to that little place for lunch?” Rob pointed to a small cafe that neither of them had ever been to before a few stores down from them on the other side of the narrow road.

“Looks fine. Hopefully someone in there speaks english,” Rich commented. Most places did they didn’t have too much trouble, however at some of the smaller places nothing was in english and it made it a great deal harder since neither of them spoke more than a few words of Italian. 

“Right, let’s go see what this store has.” Rob led the way into the small shop where they were greeted by a young woman. 

Rich glanced around the shop and noticed that there were quite a few things that they would both be comfortable wearing. He still wasn’t convinced that they really needed to buy anything, but if Rob wanted to insist, then he was not going to complain too terribly much. He wandered aimlessly through the store not looking too closely at anything.

“Babe, come look at this,” Rob called from one of the racks of clothing. Rob held out a leather jacket for him to see when he approached. 

“That's very nice. How does it fit?” Rich asked upon seeing the dark brown leather jacket.

Rob pulled it off the hanger, which he handed to Rich, before pulling it over his shoulders. It was warm to wear in the already slightly warm shop, but looking up to see just how intensely Rich was watching him, he knew it was worth it. His eyes tracked Rich’s tongue wetting his lips. “Right, so I'm getting this.”

Rob made his way through the store, picking up various clothing items, some for himself and some for Rich. Occasionally Rich would hand things to him, though he had acquired a much smaller number of things. 

Rob popped into the only dressing room in the small shop to try on a few things so he could decide what to buy. Through the curtain he could hear Rich talking with the shop lady, she was asking him if he was finding everything alright and if he needed any help.

“We’re finding things just fine. Robbie just wanted me to see a couple of his outfits ta get my opinion so he could decide what to buy.”

“That’s sweet.”

“Uh, yeah.” He could hear Rich’s awkward reply.

“How long have you two been married?” The woman asked. Rob nearly lost it right then. He almost wanted to see Rich’s face at that question.

“Um,” Rich paused, clearly trying to get his bearings, “It’s been a while, Rob?”

“Yes, love?” Rob poked his head out from behind the curtain. Rich raised an eyebrow at him, clearly telling him he knew that Rob could hear the conversation. “Fine, uh, two years in June.”

“Is this your honeymoon?”

“Oh, no. We come to Rome every year for work. We almost always have some free time to get out and explore the city. It’s a beautiful place,” Rich replied with far more confidence. Rob was sure that they were going to have to have a conversation about the fact that Rob had lied about them being married. He was sure that Rich would want to know what he was thinking. He stepped out of the dressing room to show off the simple white shirt, jeans and leather jacket. “wow.”

“I have a couple more shirts, but I think simple is best really.”

“You look amazing,” Rich’s voice held awe, something that seemed to make the woman who had been talking to him smile brightly, clearly pleased that they had such a sweet relationship after so long.

“Thanks,” Rob could tell he was blushing slightly at the praise from his partner. “You should get the white shirt and jacket and we can go matching.”

“Alright then. It’s not like people will think we did it on purpose.” Rich rolled his eyes and sorted through his few things, pulling a couple extras before setting what he wanted on the counter. 

Soon enough Rob appeared at his side and the pair paid for their items before heading out across the street to grab a bite to eat for lunch. The place was only starting to get busy when they arrived and they were soon seated. 

“You might as well get asking over with,” Rob stated, he was ready for whatever it was that Rich wanted to know about earlier.

“How do you know I want to ask something?” Rich demanded, seeing the face Rob pulled at him he sighed. “Fine, fine. Don’t get all attitude-y with me. Why did you tell her we are married?”

“You did too,” Rob grumbled, not really sure why Rich was asking, he had figured the whole thing was obvious, “It was the easiest thing to tell her.”

“Seriously? You couldn’t come up with something else?”

“What else would I have said after calling you love? Even translating that is overly affectionate for friends.” Rob shrugged before continuing. “And anyway, it was logical really, aside from playing into what I had just said, most women would have taken note of our behavior toward each other as well as the fact that we both wear a ring and jump to the conclusion.”

Rich looked down at the ring his wife had slipped on his finger years ago, before glancing at Rob’s. It would have been suspicious to the outside world if either of them had taken those off and he had not even thought about it going out where people didn’t know them and what conclusions they would jump to. 

“I’m also not interested in sharing the details of our actual relationships with strangers. Friends, family, they need to know, really, and so I don’t mind explaining. But it’s really too personal to share with people who don’t know us.” Rob glanced at the menu which was frustratingly in Italian, and while he knew a few things he was nowhere near good enough to order off the menu with out getting things he didn’t want to eat.

“So, have you figured out what you want yet?” Rich asked, changing to subject.

“Rich, you know my Italian is not good enough to decipher this menu,” Rob complained.

“I’ll order for you," Rich offered.

“As if yours is better.”

“Have I ever led you the wrong before?”

“I’m not even going to answer that," Rob quipped.

"Whatever." Rich rolled his eyes at his best friend as the waiter arrived to take their orders for lunch.


	9. Snippets from Rome

”Fuck, Rob.” Rich grumbled collapsing on one of the chairs in the green room.

“Rich?” Rob wasn’t quite sure what Rich was in such a foul mood over, their panel was over and it had gone really well as far as he could tell. 

“Ya hit me with the damn whip.”

“Oh shit! I’m sorry…” Rob trailed off he didn’t quite know what to do. He had been trying to avoid hurting him, and he still fucked up.

“Robbie, stop it.”

“What?”

“I can see you beating yourself up about this.”

“But I hurt you

“As if I’ve never gotten hurt doing stupid shit before. I’ll live,” Rich sighed and reached out to Rob, clasping his hand and pulling him forward, “I might require you to make it up to me.”

“Oh?” Rob sounded surprised at the sultry change in tone.

“Yes.” Rob knelt down straddling Rich smiling, glad he had clearly been forgiven.

“And how would you like me to make it up to you?” Rob playfully asked.

“Break it up you two, you are sharing this space with the rest of us.” Mark grumbled from behind them.

“Leave’em alone. It’s not like they are doing anything inappropriate.” Osric quietly defended them, though it didn’t make Rob’s blush lessen. They had gotten a bit carried away in public and 

“Not yet, give’em a few more minutes and that's not going to be the case anymore.”

“Right, we are done for the day, we will see you later.” Rich nudged Rob to get up so they could both stand and make their escape.

“Wait, Matt wanted to know if you two wanted to come out to dinner with us in like 20 minutes?”

“For fucks sake,” Rich groaned in frustration.

“We can come. Where are we going?” Rob asked, feeling Rich’s frustration but also knowing that it would be good to get out, even if all they wanted to do was hole up in their room.

“Donno, would have to ask Matt,” Osric admitted

“Right. We will meet you guys in the entry in twenty.” Rob pulled Rich behind him and out of the green room. It only took them a few minutes to get up the stairs to their room. 

 

“Take off your pants,” Rob demanded.

“We don’t really have that kinda time, Bob-o.” Rich looked decidedly uncomfortable. 

“No, no, not that, I want to take a look at your leg before we go. We will be late if we get carried away.” Rob made an impatient gesture for Rich to get on with removing the pants.

“Oh fine,” Rich slipped out of his pants. 

“Turn around.” Rob knelt down and his breath caught slightly at the sight of Rich’s ass nearly in his face. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on what he was supposed to be doing, he saw the mark on Rich’s leg as soon as he looked down. It was one heck of a bruise, he was glad that Rich had been wearing jeans, if he hadn’t that would have been much, much worse. He sighed and sat back on his heels, they didn’t really have enough time to even put ice on it. “Put your pants back on.”

Rich complied and then turned and pulled Rob, who was looking incredibly guilty again into a hug. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt me.”

“It’s just, I you know, can't believe that I did that.”

“I know it was an accident. You are wonderful. I love you with all my heart. Stop blaming yourself for this.”

Rob sighed and turned, kissing Rich. It was completely bewildering to him that this man loved him. He had always thought that Mollie would always be his everything. He always thought that was it. But now, now he had two people to call his everything, his rocks, his support. He just wished it didn’t have to be so complicated. 

“We should probably head back down,” Rob sighed pulling away slightly. 

“True, they will be waiting for us.”

“Right, off to dinner.”

 

\-------

Rob stepped out of the tiny venue and pulled himself into the waiting car. It would take them all back to their hotel for their last night here. He sighed and leaned back. He couldn’t help but love Rome. It was a beautiful city full of amazing fans. 

Rich and Jason hopped into the car and picked seats. As soon as they were in the driver shut the door and they were off.

“You were great tonight Robbie.” Rich smiled warmly at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“You always say that,” Rob complained softly.

“So? It’s always true.”

“Sappy. You ever wrote a love song about him?” Jason asked.

“Uh, not exactly?”

“You don’t sound so sure about that,” Rich teased.

“Well, most things like that I write about Mollie, sometimes about random people I meet. I kinda wrote Amazing about you, does that really count as a love song?”

“Kinda,” Rich sounded nonchalant, but Rob got the impression even in the dark that he was pleased. 

“Maybe one day I will manage to write an actual love song about you, not just one that is quite so abstract.”

“I look forward to hearing it.” Rich placed a kiss on his temple before turning back to Jason. “You did pretty good tonight, as well.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know you only had eyes for Rob,” Jason teased the pair of them, “And anyway Jensen always steals the show.”

“True.”

\---------

Rich kissed Rob, pulling him as close as he could. The pair had been slowly moving back towards the bed, Rob’s legs bumped up against it causing him to topple down onto the bed, Rich landing nearly on top of him. 

They both started giggling from their tangle of limbs. Still laughing Rich began kissing down his neck and towards the collar of his shirt.

“Riiicchhh,” Rob whined, “Let me take off the shirt before you strangle me.”

“Whoops,” Rich cringes as he pulls back allowing Rob space to pull off his shirt. 

“Whoops my ass,” Rob’s grumble is muffled by his shirt but it causes Rich to laugh nonetheless. 

“I like your ass,” Rich said with a smile while getting rid of his own shirt.

“I would hope so, dick.”

“Don’t go using my name in vain.” Rob snorted and pulled his lover down for another kiss.

“I will use it however I want.” Rich rolled his eyes at the man below him before going in search of his sensitive spots. 

“Where did we put the lube?” Rob asked nearly to himself.

“If you're thinking about lube is that a good thing or a bad one?” Rich pondered, sighing and grabbing the tube that was unfortunately occupying his partner's mind. “It’s right here, now focus.”

Rich kissed his way down following the trail of hair the lead past the waist of his pants. Softly teasing the skin there he gently nipped, causing Rob to jump and swear at him. He smirked and popped the button and slid the zipper down. 

“Hips up,” he tapped his thigh as he spoke. When Rob pulled his hips up, Rich removed his pants and underwear in a single swift move. He sat there for a moment looking down at his partner, thinking about how amazing this man was to have managed to persuade him into a relationship like this. 

“You going to sit there and drool at me all night or are you going to actually blow me,” Rob asked with an impatiently raised eyebrow.

“Hold your damn horses,” Rich growled moving himself so that he was in a comfortable position so that he could do as he had been asked. Rich mentally rolled his eyes at how impatient Rob was, though paying closer attention to how hard the man was he couldn’t blame him. Gripping his hips for stability and to hopefully keep Rob from bucking too much he let his lips engulf his cock. His tongue slipping around the head. Rob whined when he pulled off. “I want to try something.”

“Uh, what?” Rob asked a bit hesitantly.   
“Hand me the lube,” Rich gestured for the container. Handing it over with out thinking, Rob watched him having a few ideas about what Rich might be thinking about. 

“Rich,” Rob demanded the other man's attention.

“Hummm?” Rich asked somewhat distracted by getting the lube open and coating his fingers. 

“What are you thinking?”

“I want to finger you.”

“Oh.”

Rich looked up at the strange tone of voice that Rob had used. “Is that ok?” He asked cautiously, realizing he could be pushing him into something he didn't want.

“I think so?” Rob shrugged, “I'll let you know.”

With a nod Rich went back to sucking his cock. Rob jerked in surprise as the finger Rich had just lubed found its way to his opening. The finger gently traced the puckered opening, spreading the warming lube around the skin. Rich took his time working the finger into Rob.

Rob found himself caught between the sensations, the odd sensation of the finger working its way slowly inside him and the warm mouth engulfing his cock. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Rob swore as Rich found his prostate.

“You ok?”

“Yeeesss,” Rob hissed, shifting his hips inviting Rich to keep moving, “don't stop.”

Rich worked his finger inside of the other man, brushing his prostate irregularly while continuing his menstruations to his cock. Rob felt himself drawing closer to the edge, the slick dragging of finger and mouth driving him. Groaning and writhing he wanted to hold on just to keep feeling all of this.

Moments later he found himself unsuccessful, coming with a quiet exclamation. Rich pulled off as Rob orgasmed, not bothering to swallow everything. He smiled up at the other man.

“Enjoy that?”

“Jesus, Rich.” Rob glanced at the cheeky grin aimed at him. “We should get something to clean up with.”

“No afterglow with you,” Rich climbed up from his comfortable place to the bed, wondering into the bathroom.

“Can have afterglow when I'm not sticky,” Rob complained as he followed him, taking the washcloth he was handed.

The pair settled back onto the bed once they were both cleaned up. Rob couldn't help but smile, he would miss this, but at the same time he was looking forward to being able to spend time with his wife too. Glancing over at Rich he couldn't help but enjoy the moment.


	10. Returning Home

Rob found walking through his front door bitter sweet. It had been a great week, he loved being able to wake up next to someone every day, it was comforting. It had always been something he missed when he had been on the road before. The fact that it had been Rich was a perk.

“Hello?” He called out, not that he expected anyone to be home. The kids were at school and at this time in the afternoon Mollie was probably at work. He dragged his suitcase back to the bedroom and began putting things away. 

He sent a quick text to Mollie to let her know he was home. With that done he began doing the little chores that needed to happen when he got home, like laundry. 

About an hour after he got home the front door opened and he was surprised to see Mollie walk into the house. He had not realized how much he had missed her till he was watching her kick off her shoes in the entry way, somehow managing to make it look incredibly sexy. “You're home early.”

“I figured we should talk before the kids got home. I mean there are some things about your trip that I don’t think you are ready for them to know about.”

“Probably not,” Rob conceded, “It was really good, I always enjoy Rome, it’s a beautiful city.”

“How was Rich?”

“Wonderful. Our relationship doesn't feel like it’s changed all that much. It’s more intimate, but I think we were able to work out some of the kinks about how we express some of that.” Rob smiled at the memories of him and Rich. 

“That’s good.”

“We talked to Misha and Jensen about things too. They are incredibly supportive and had some good tips for dealing with everything including the fact that at the con’s we are public figures.”

“What did they say about their wives?”

“That communication was important. That everyone being comfortable with the situation made it that much better for everyone involved. They have the advantage that their kids are growing up with them in a polyamorous relationship and they have learned to be very accepting of that.” Rob paused, “Misha said that sometimes conversations aren’t exactly comfortable, but you have to have them for everything to work out in all of your relationships.”

“Oh? And what is it that is going to be an awkward conversation?”

“We have a couple really.”

“Ok.”

“First, I just wanted to… I need to tell you that umm, well, me and uhh, Rich had sex. It was amazing, and so different than anything I experienced.” Rob smiled a bit at the memory, the way Rich smelled and felt and sounded. He couldn’t even begin to compare the experience he had with Mollie to those he had shared with Rich. It was just too different.

“Oh, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” Mollie looked down at her hands, Rob could see she was upset. 

“You two are so different, I can’t even compare the experiences. You are not in competition with him for my affection you know. I have no problem loving both of you.” Rob tried to assure her.

“I just, I don’t know, figured this would be easier, figured that I would be ok with all of it. I really had come to accept that you two were together, but now that it is all out there I worry I am losing you.”

“Never, you are my beautiful wife. I love you so much it surprises me sometimes. People always say that it fades, but you are wonderful and sexy. I don’t want you to feel like you aren’t important to me.”

“I know I am. I kinda liked being your one and only though.”

“Babe, you are still my one and only. You just have a new tag on you, you are my one and only wife. It hasn't changed.” 

“I just feel like I am not enough for you anymore.”

“I don't understand.” Rob backed away from her a bit in his confusion. 

“I feel like from our first conversation about all of this that you have been drawn far more to Rich than to me and that all you seem to think about is your relationship with him.”

“I think about us constantly, I missed you the entire time I was in Rome. It was crazy. I worried about our relationship, how you keep pushing me towards Rich and away from you. I worried about how me being with both of you will affect the kids. I want to be able to be in the moment with both of you, but it is very difficult when it feels like you are constantly pushing me away and my relationship with Rich is so new in some ways.” Rob sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “I feel like all we do when we are together is talk about Rich, not that we don’t need to do that sometimes. And I spend a huge portion of my time with him talking about you. This is not how I want either of these relationships to be.”

“Of course when I don’t talk about Rich with you, you say I’m not communicating.”

“Mollie,” Rob almost growled in frustration, the last time she had decided that they wouldn’t talk about Rich she wouldn’t even let him bring him up in relationship to work. “We have to talk about him sometimes. It’s not just that I have a romantic and now sexual relationship with him, I also work with him. It means he is a huge part of my life and we can’t just ignore that he exists in order for you to be comfortable.”

“I don't need you to make accommodations for me to be comfortable."

"But that's what you're asking for."

"Rob," Mollie looked frustrated, "this is not how I thought this conversation would go."

Rob leaned back into the sofa, wondering how they got here, Mollie being so strangely insecure and him trying in vain to comfort her in some small way. This was not how their relationship usually went. He found himself longing for Rome, and how simple that had been in comparison. 

"I am glad you two had a good time."

"It is good to be back, too." 

“'M sure."

"We need to figure this out Mollie. We can't keep fighting about it."

"Nothing to figure out." Mollie stood up and headed back to their bedroom.

"But there clearly is something wrong." Rob couldn't help but feel the frustration building in him. "We don't fight for no reason, we never have."

"We are adjusting."

"But we aren't."

"Sometimes things get tense when there are changes."

"Yeah, but the change was a month ago, and we haven't made any progress. You practically pushed me into this relationship and now you won't even acknowledge it in more than passing. You keep walking away from me and I really don't know what to do."

"I don't know what you want from me. I accept that you love us both, that you and Rich have something different from you and me. I understand that you think there needs to be communication about all of this, that I am in some way avoiding it. But it could be that he is all you want to talk about."

"He is literally involved in more than half of what I am working on, it's not like even if we weren't together, like we are now, that we would be in a different place with how much I talk about him."

"What happens when all of this gets out? Have you even told your mother? What are we supposed to tell our children? What am I supposed to tell my coworkers?"

"One thing at a time. No I haven't talked to my mother yet. It's a conversation we need to have about what and when to tell the kids. You don't have to tell them anything you don't want to, they are your co-workers. And I doubt it's going to get out. People expect me and Rich to be together. Plus they are all focused on Kings of Con and the new albums." 

"What if they find out?"

"Then they find out, and we deal with it. As far as I can tell it's not something we can deal with until it happens, we have to know what the media will say and how the fans will react. With luck we won't have to worry about it until we have told the people who need to know."

"You want to rely on luck. Relationships don't run on luck."

"No, they don't. But sometimes that's how life goes."

"My parents are going to hate this."

"Like my mom is going to take it well."

"My parents will want to know why I am letting you cheat on me."

"You'll just have to explain it's not cheating. So will I."

"All of this is so weird."

"It is."

"How are Rich and Jaci doing with all of this?"

"Ok, though she seems to be under the impression that it's all about sex."

"Well, that's never been remotely true with you."

"She is not familiar with that."

"You two are going to have to fix that misconception."

"Yeah, we have a week off before kings of con starts filming."

"You have a lot to do before then."

"Yep." Rob looked at his beautiful wife. "I wish we had managed to have this conversation before I left."

"I wasn't ready."

"Are we better?"

"Mostly." Mollie watched him curiously for a moment, "are you doing ok?"

"My life feels like it's falling apart in new and unique ways, my therapist is going to get one hell of a kick out of all of this. But yeah, I think I'm ok."

"Good."

"How are you? I mean besides you know, all this.”

"Good. Works actually been going well." Mollie set off on a description of some of her recent cases, keeping confidentiality. She smiled talking about the strangest cases and where she was traveling next. Rob smiled feeling like everything was going to be alright.


	11. Domestically minded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this up! Life is a pain sometimes...  
> I won't have a chapter ready for this Friday and I haven't actually written it yet tbh...uh so I don't know when that will be done... 
> 
> Enjoy:)

"Rich! I had an idea!" Rob slid his chair quickly to the door of his office before nearly falling out of it in his hurry to get to Rich.

"Huh?" Rich looked at him in surprise, "you ok?"

"What? Of course." Rob bounced on his toes. "I had an idea, about Jaci."

"Uh, lets close the door." Rob turned and pulled it shut before moving farther into the office. "What's your idea?"

"My kids are being taken care of by Mollie’s parents next week since Mollie is going to be out of town and we are starting filming, so it might be cool if I come over to your place and help with the boys, so we are like all domestic together."

"And that would do what?"

"Hopefully prove that it's not all about sex."

"We don't really have a lot of time next week. Can we do it tomorrow?"

"I would have to check with Mollie. But as long as my kids are taken care of I can do it. I'd bring them with but I'm not sure we can handle five of them," Rob admitted.

"Dear god no, that sounds like chaos, more than usual," Rich leaned back in his chair. He watched his partner for a moment. "It might work, she hasn't seen us together since before all of this went down."

"I'll let you know," Rob bent and kissed him before heading back to his own office.  
\-----------

Rob placed a gentle kiss on Rich’s cheek as he passed with the plates to set the table. They had the boys washing their hands and Rich was finishing up making dinner. Jaci would be home soon enough. It was almost strange to be quite this domestic together, but it had gone smoothly. Rob’s kids were off with friends since it was a Friday and they had both decided to go to sleep overs. Mollie was going out with a couple friends and so Rob didn’t feel too band about hanging out with Rich after work. 

“Robbie, can you go check the boys?” Rich asked as he began serving out dinner.

“Yeah sure,” Rob waked over to the near by bathroom and made sure the boys were actually washing hands and not just causing chaos. The three of them had taken to calling him uncle Rob a couple years ago, since he had been such good friends with Rich. 

Finding the boys finished with washing hands, and just harassing each other, he herded them back to the kitchen. 

“Rich, I’m home.” Jaci called as she walked in the front door.

“We’re in the kitchen, dinner is just about ready.” Rich called back, handing Rob a bowl to set on the table. “The boys weren’t too much trouble?”

“Nope, they were fine,” Rob slid close to Rich, giving him another small kiss before taking a seat at the table, the boys to his left.

“I didn’t realize that Rob would be over tonight,” Jaci Commented, leaving a space for Rich between them as she sat down. “Hi boys, how was your day?”

The three boys all chimed in with good, before launching into overlapping stories about what went on, and that Uncle Rob came with Daddy to pick them up from school and that Uncle Rob was amazing at guitar hero or some such. It was funny for Rob to watch Jaci’s eyebrows climb as the boys told her about things that had happened and just how close her husband and Rob had become.

“Sorry about surprising you with Rob being here, Jac.” Rich told her quietly as Rob sent their kids off to go play, telling them he'd come in a bit. 

“It’s ok,” she shrugged. “I would have liked to know before hand, but really its good. Its nice to see you two together again, its been awhile.”

“That’s part of why he came over. We knew that you hadn’t seen us together for a while and had some misconceptions about our relationship.” Rich looked a little guilty. “I was having trouble explaining and Rob figured it would be easier to show you than explain our relationship.”

“I see that.” Jaci glanced between the two of them. “It’s funny how little you two seem to have changed towards each other actually.”

“We’ve been a mess.” Rob laughed. “You should have seen us trying to figure all of this out in Rome, it’s mostly smoothed out I think.”

“We’ll see after filming Kings of Con.”

“True.”

“Oh yeah, I forget that you have never been on set together before.” Jaci flopped into one of the chairs in the living room.

“Yep, and I’ve never been directed by Rich. This whole thing is going to be new. We are looking forward to it though.”

They sat and talked for a long time about this and that. It was the first time in a long time that they had just gotten to sit down and enjoy being around people that they were not thinking about working with or anything else. It was easy. The kids wondered in and out brining things for the adults to see or complaining about their brothers.

“Thank you for coming up with this idea, babe.” Rich wispered to Rob as he was getting ready to leave. 

“I’m glad it worked out.” Rob smiled back at him.

Rich pulled him into a hug and a gentle kiss that turned quickly more intense. 

“You know, you two could stay in the guest bedroom if you wanted.” Jaci commented from behind them.

“I have to go, me and Mollie need some time before we are both off doing our own thing again. She is leaving early Monday morning to travel for work.” Rob shrugged, “Thank you for the offer though.”

“Perhaps some other time then. It was good to see you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on Tumblr as [ KrisN5 ](Tumblr.com/krisn5)


End file.
